


Sixth sense

by Ale_Song



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Because yes, F/M, timebabies, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_Song/pseuds/Ale_Song
Summary: It wasn’t easy for them at the beginning, only five months ago none of them dared to dream or even seriously think about having a family, and now here they were.





	Sixth sense

“No, sweetie. I won’t let you. I’m sorry, but our child will not wear a bow tie. Even if it’s for newborns.” Yelled River from the other side of the library without even look up from the book she was reading.

It wasn’t easy for them at the beginning, only five months ago none of them dared to dream or even seriously think about having a family, and now here they were, trying to be domestic and all that human stuff, as the Doctor said.  In few days the Doctor changed, from the oncoming storm, the destroyer of planets, to the most _apprehensive_ being ever existed. His new hobby was now talking about cribs and dubious fashion for infants. Her husband was trying to convince her that the most important thing that their future child needed was wearing a bow tie.

“But, River! At least a little one…. She would look do dashing, like her father”

“I said no. Darling, I know you’re thinking that they’re cool” Said River closing her archeology book and pointing to his neck, “But bow ties aren’t exactly infant friendly”

“Well, if you dont’ like….” Started the Doctor.

“Don’t you even think about a fez! I swear, if you say that word I’ll hit you with this book. And you know how good my aim is!” _Threatened_ River, placing her left hand over her bump as if to protect the baby from the nonsense of her husband and holding the book with her other hand.

Defeated, the Doctor sat on the sofa, his wife promptly hugged him, her head on his shoulder and his hand over her stomach. It was clear that the argument wasn’t over, this was just a truce. If she was lucky in the next few hours her husband wouldn’t brought up the question.

She loved those moments, unhurried, only the them, the TARDIS and now their future child. Maybe she was getting old or maybe this was what she wanted, but she loved every second of it. Sure the first weeks were quite difficult, especially with the morning sickness and all her insecurities, but oddly enough the Doctor did an amazing job to reassure her.

So there they were, holding eachother, the Doctor murmuring sweet things in River’s ears, her head had long found its residence on his shoulder. His hands caressed lightly her hair. She usually hated that, everytime he touched her hair something bad happened to it, more than one time somehow he even managed to stuck his clock in her curls. But today, the gentle motion of his fingers almost made her fall asleep. Frankly, that sounded like heaven to her.

“Do you want to know?” Said the Doctor after few minutes of comforting silence.

“Know what, sweetie?” Asked muttering River, her eyes still closed.

“How our child will be!”

“Nah…I prefer it to be it a surprise.” Murmerred River, slowly fally asleep again

“Can you imagine? A toddler, surely with a mass of curly hair, running in the console room, trying to hide because she stole my sonic screwdriver.” Said the Doctor, his hand now on  her bump, stroking it.

“She?!” laughed River, now placing her hand over the one the Doctor has on her stomach.

“I’m fond to a mini version of you! A mini River!”

“I don’t think that the universe is ready for another version of me yet!” Noticed River

“Well….” Started the Doctor “The universe will never be ready for another version of you, my dear!”

“Then think about a mini version of us!” Suggested River to her husband. He stared at her for a few seconds, visibly shocked.

“Oh… the universe _really_ isn’t ready for her yet.”Agreeded the Doctor. He was still watching her, his face pure admiration.

They sank into a comfortable silence again, and in no time River felt herserlf falling asleep again. It seemed happening more often in the last weeks.

The Doctor said it was something normal, especially in her case since she didn’t have any regeneration’s energy left. Her new sleepiness led her to find something new: the Doctor loved to watch her sleep. She always suspected that, he wasn’t human and because of that he didn’t need as much sleep as her. But often, when she woke up in their bedroom, River would find her husband still in bed, usually reading a book (one time she cought him with his book upside down, that raised in her few questions, but she _never thought_ too _much_ of it), sometimes just pretending to sleep. But now, with her new preposition to sleep basically everywhere, the Doctor wasn’t even concerned to hide this hobby of his. It wasn’t a surprise to River felt her husband’s hands shifting, pulling her in his lap and holding her. His breath and the duble pulse of his hearts lulled her to finally falling asleep.

The library was silence, only them, the sweet humming of the TARDIS and their future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fault of the River Song discord server, and i'm not even sorry!  
> As usual, if you liked it or have something to say to me don't hesitate to write!!!


End file.
